


rumour of grandeur

by MayLaNee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bad Poetry, Bleak, Despair, Desperation, Drama, Gen, Head Auror Harry Potter, Melodrama, POV Harry Potter, Poetry, Reflection, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLaNee/pseuds/MayLaNee
Summary: Self-indulgent melodrama. Headcanon where Harry can't cope anymore as the Head of the Auror Department. Heard the term 'blinking blue blazes', felt inspired, and this fell out of me.
Kudos: 1





	rumour of grandeur

I’m in a stasis

all of these cases  
yet the same old faces

whispers in staircases

All this showcases  
is 

The Boy Who Lives

and I’m just 

making my way 

through the paces

but the bar still raises

it no longer fazes me 

how it erases 

the traces of _me_  
and how it displaces

any of the graces 

I might have had

and it amazes 

me 

how this department 

is going to 

blinking blue blazes

All on the basis  
of finding myself  
in these bloody places  
where rumour of grandeur   
debases 

me

I don’t want to face this

  
There is this haze 

in my mind 

and I hate this

Whatever the case is  
  
I hope it effaces  
the embrace

that this craze is


End file.
